


I'm Fine

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injured Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	I'm Fine

“I’m fine.” the Winchester party line.  Y/N could hear the change in his voice that she knew meant he was in pain.  Apparently he had fallen down not only a steep hill, but one that was very rocky.  He was battered, bruised, and a few ribs had been broken.  Cas was Chuck knows where, so Dean’s body was on it’s own to rest and heal.

“Let me talk to Sam,” she demanded of her boyfriend.  She heard him huff and grumble as he handed the phone over.

“Yes Y/N?”

“He’s a mess isn’t he?” she paced the library as she waited for Sam’s response.

“Well, that’s one way to put it,” she heard more grumbling on Dean’s end.

“Okay,” she sighed, “be careful and I’ll see you guys in a little while.”

After hanging up, she continued throwing something together for dinner and hoped she could convince her stubborn mule of a boyfriend to rest.

Upon entering the bunker, Y/N could see right away that Dean was way worse than he’d expressed over the phone.  She watched as he gingerly sat at the kitchen table, “babe?”

He looked up and smiled, “hey…smells good.  What’s cooking?”

Y/N rolled her eyes and smiled as she went and gave him a quick kiss, “spaghetti and it’s a definite possibility to a firm maybe that I have pie.”

“Oh really?” he grinned.

After dinner was finished, Sam cleaned up the kitchen while Y/N took Dean to their room.  “Sit,” she commanded, “I want to take a look at your ribs, get them taped.”  Y/N had been with the Winchesters and dating Dean long enough that she had become adept at tending to injuries where she could.

“So, you’re going to be my nurse huh?”

Y/N just gave him a look as she pulled out the first aid kit, “shirt off.”

He winced as he lifted his arms over his head, but it didn’t stop him from saying, “are you like, my sexy nurse?”

She looked down at the sweats and t-shirt she had on, “oh yeah…really sexy,” she laughed kneeling by his side with a washcloth to clean the skin.  “Hold still babe,” she instructed as she started applying tape to his side.  Once satisfied with the bandaging, she rocked back on her heels, “I think you’ll survive.”

“Thanks to my wonderful nurse, of course I will,” he pulled her next to him as he lay down on the bed.

Propping herself up on her side, she ran her fingers down the side of his face, “I love you, I’m glad you’re back in one piece.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” he pulled her face down to meet his kissing her sweetly.  “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Mmmm,” she smiled against his cheek, “always,” she turned his mouth to meet hers and kissed him a little deeper careful not to lean on him.

“Is this where the sexy part of your job starts?” Dean teased.

“Shut up and kiss me you moron,” she laughed as his lips crashed into hers again.


End file.
